Fangame: Mega Man X9
In the year 21XX, the world was once again endangered by natural disasters. Only the Maverick Hunters can investigate the one who was behind the cause of the disasters. Mainly, this seems to be another group of reploids called the Voltz Foundation. Signas and Alia were still working under the Maverick Hunters but they did some research on the incoming disasters. Only Megaman X, Zero, and Axl can once again fullfill their destiny to save the world... Characters X The most powerful Maverick Hunter, equipped with fire arms. Zero The most advanced Maverick Hunter, equipped with Z sabers. Axl The newest Maverick Hunter, equipped with twin pistols. Stages: *'Weapon Base' - The base to the West, in an area that was abandoned during the Reploid Wars. In this mission, you must stop the nuclear weapons from being released. *'Volcano Chamber' - The base was originally upgraded from the long lost base of the ex-maverick hunter Flame Hyenard. In this mission, you must cool the rapidly heating volcano to keep it from destroying populated cities. *'Aqua Planetarium' - Aqua Planetarium is the underground chambers of the National Oceanographic Museum. In this mission, Iron Swordfish will try to launch a nuclear torpedo on the city, making him a maverick-class threat. *'Amazon River' - The river is flooded, and rumored to be full of dangerous animals. During the mission, you'll have to stop the flood from spreading. *'Rampage Jungle' - The Jungle Terrorist group is going out of control and attacking many Reploid villagers. In this mission, all the Jungle Terrorists must be deleted. They've stayed here too long now. *'P.O.W Military Cell' - This Military Cell was stable until a secret organization infected prisoners with a strange virus. During the mission, Gray Hound must be brought to his senses before the prisoners go berserk and escape. *'Sky Force' - The Air HQ is a place for reploid pilots to take a flight training course. In this mission, Admiral Crowlancer must be halted before he commands the reploid pilots to target the city's inhabitants. *'Chill Port' - This Port is located near the North Pole. The reploid sailors were assigned to create a war submarine under the command of Blizzard Dragoon. During this mission, Blizzard Dragoon must be eliminated before he orders his reploid sailors to destroy the city. *'Ancient Ruins - '''The last stage of the game, the Ancient Ruins have been discovered by the Voltex Foundation to be the Tomb of the Emperor. Whoever touches the dark energy from the corpse of this long-dead Emperor will become almost completely immortal. It was Sigma's plan to infiltrate the tomb unrecognized, because whatever he was reincarnated as would be different from the bodies Dr. Doppler and Gate created for him. Bosses *'Hyperion Metal-Lion' - Ex-Maverick that was once in a group with Slash Beast-Leo. Metal-Lion fought alongside Slash Beast-Leo during the Reploid Wars. He cannot forgive the one who killed his friend: Zero. His blade is filled with magnets that can stun his opponent on the battlefield. *'Pyrex' - There is not much data on this Maverick located inside the Volcano Chamber. Pyrex is based on a T-Rex, with some Magma elements. He uses his fire breath and sharp fins as weapons. *'Iron Swordfish' - An Ex-Maverick that was once a soldier and pupil of Volt Catfish. Iron Swordfish returns to hunt down, and avenge the death of his mentor. *'Seal Vulcannon' - There is not much data on this Maverick that was located along the Amazon River. He was assigned to eliminate every lifeform who goes near the riverside. Seal Vulcannon has a deadly Cyber Cannon, which he uses to hunt down his prey. *'Gorrilz Hammerjolt' - There is absolutely no data on this Maverick located in Rampage Jungle. It was presumed to be revived from the unknown secret organization that created such an experiment. Gorrilz Hammerjolt wields a heavy hammer to crush his prey. He is lightning-elemental. *'Gray Hounder' - An Ex-Maverick that once worked under POW. He secures the prison and control all the guards within. With some ray beams, he will rush for an attack on whoever sneaks inside his base. *'Admiral Crowlancer' - An Ex-Maverick who controls the air forces and returns to take revenge on his commander (Storm Owl) and comrades (The Skiver). *'Blizzard Dragoon' - An Ex-Maverick that was one of the brotherhood, Three Dragoon. Blizzard Dragoon uses his ice-elemental powers to attack any invaders on his port base. Enemies 'Faust,' the left guard of Voltex Leader 'Cromdome, the right guard of Voltex Leader '''Voltex, the leader of the Voltz Foundation. Heis goal is to gain immortality. Bufu, the first guardian of the Ancients. Ice-elemental, he is destined to against X. Agi, the second guardian of the Ancients. Fire-elemental, he is destined to against Zero. Zio The third guardian of the Ancients. Thunder-elemental, he is destined to against Axl. Sigma He was revived from Voltex's 'experiment.' Secret Diamond Armor An armor for X, rumored to bring prosperity. -It slowly refills energy. -Chip points will be added while walking. Atk: C''' Def: '''B Spd: A''' '''Club Armor An armor for X, rumored to be strong as steel. -The power on certain weapons will increase. -Damage from heavy objects will decrease. -You will only take damage from walking on spikes. Atk: B''' Def: '''A Spd: C''' '''Heart Armor An armor for X, rumored to be pains for luck. -Your health will restore slowly. -Normal shots cannot be performed rapidly. -Damages received will add to your Chip points. -The height of your jump increases. Atk: C''' Def: '''A Spd: B''' '''Spade Armor An armor for X, rumored to be the ruler of energy. -Attack on the X-buster increases. -Damage received will add energy to every weapon. -Increases the Speed of your Dash and Jump. -If X''' is knocked out from the game, chip points will randomly be added as a bonus. Atk: '''S Def: A''' Spd: '''S Final Encounter Before the final battle in Voltex lair, Voltex discovered the Berserk Shot. Using two bullets, he took control of two of the Maverick Hunters, making them fight the character you chose. Final Stage After Voltex was defeated, Sigma's soul suddenly appears and stabs through Voltex body. Voltex's body was transformed into Sigma. Upon his return, Sigma summoned the three Ancient reploids, known respectively as Bufu, Agi and Zio. The three Ancients then took on X, Zero, and Axl in battle. The battle came to a halt when the two Maverick Hunters were captured, although there is one Maverick Hunters left character. Sigma draws his sword and shield, ready to engage in thier final battle. After Sigma was defeated, the ancient reploids were destroyed. Sigma offered his Soul to the key of the Emperor's Tomb and Sigma began to become even more powerful with the Emperor's Body. The three Maverick Hunters X, Zero and Axl go against Sigma for the final countdown. Ending Sigma was defeated his body falling apart slowly. X, Zero and Axl became unconscious from Sigma's attack. The ancient base was crumbling, and Axl was the only one who was conscious. Axl awoke and called on X and Zero to awake from unconsciousness. X and Zero, however, never replied. Both of their faces turned grey. Axl couldn't believe that both of them were destined to die, and soon Axl fell in tears. A few second later, Axl heard the voice of Dr. Light's spirit. He told Axl to escape from the Ancient Base, then Axl took his last look at his friends and said goodbye. To this day, the bodies of X and Zero remain in the Ancient Ruins. Later, after Axl managed to escape from the ruins, the spirit of Dr.Light said a few words to Axl. He said that their soul remains in peace and their history has seen them rescue many innocent reploids. The Spirit of Dr. Light enters the body of Axl and suddenly Axl faints. Axl was having a dream, and in it, he saw the souls of Dr. Light, X, and Zero. "The screen fade out after the conversation" They were having a conversation until their souls rested in peace, the screen was blackout after a few minutes. Before the game ends in credits, Axl was awake in the desert, and he walks alone to return to the base. At the end Inside the base, there was a new-looking Maverick Hunter. He heard a warning siren suddenly blare "ALERT! ALERT! All Maverick Hunters engage in the battle zone area! I repeat-". The Maverick Hunter took his rifle weapon from the wall and walks out the base. He received a contact from Alia and replied: Before the game ends, he rushes to his mission and he realizes that X and Zero are the last memories of Maverick Hunters from the past. He began his new life as the only -- and the best -- Maverick Hunter for a long time coming... THE END Characters based from CAPCOM Storyline: Ericard Continue to Mega Man X10 Which one is your attractive characters in the articles? Hyperion Metal-Lion Pyrex Iron Swordfish Seal Vulcannon Gorrilz Hammerjolt Gray Hounder Admiral Crowlancer Blizzard Dragoon Faust Cromdome Voltex Which X's Armor do you like? Diamond Armor Club Armor Heart Armor Spade Armor Do you like this article? Yes No Gallery Admiral Crowlancer.png|Admiral Crowlancer Blizzard Dragoon.png|Blizzard Dragoon Metallion.png|Hyperion Metal-Lion Gray Hounder.png|Gray Hounder pyrex.gif|Pyrex Gorrilz Hammerjolt.png|Gorrilz Hammerjolt Iron Swordfish.png|Iron Swordfish Seal Vulcannon.png|Seal Vulcannon Faust.png|Faust, the left guard of Voltex Voltex.jpg|Voltex face art Voltex.png|Voltex, the warlords Ultravoltex.png|Violet Voltex Cromdome.gif|Cromdome, the right guard of Voltex. MMXCSigma.jpg|Sigma face art Sigma9.png|Sigma Zig.png|Sigma in Emperor Form Bufu.jpg|Ancient Bufu against X Agi.jpg|Ancient Agi against Zero Zio.jpg|Ancient Zio against Axl AliaX9.jpg|Alia from X9 SignasX7.jpg|Signas from X9 LightX9.jpg|Dr.Thomas Light in Soul. X9Ending.jpg|Ending Picture from X9 Megaman_X9_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper of X9 Continue to Mega Man X10 Category:Conceptual fan games